CB: Alexi Harahknivi
CB: Alexi Harahknivi Attributes Age: 68 Gender: Male Hair: Graying Black Eyes: Right; Bionic Black. Left; Black Height: 5'8" Body Type: Mid-lean Muscular Unique Traits Bionics: Right Eye and Left Arm Backstory Age 0-18 Alexi Harahknivi was born in the year 669 on the human home planet Azures, into a highly militarized family. Being the second eldest out of five children, Alexi was raised to become a soldier in the Azures intergalactic Space Corps. He strived for this goal and grew up with an appreciation for soldiers who fought on the front lines. He joined the corps almost immediately after graduating high school. Age 19-21 During boot camp, Alexi potential as a soldier shown above his peers. He became the leader of his unit and passed the training with high marks. Shortly after his training, he was hastily assigned to a reconnaissance force in the Verdant system. It was here that a group of corrupt senators and governors joined forces with orc pirates to rebel against Azures. Alexi completed one successful mission after another with his sniping abilities, earning him his nickname, Faux Shot. Alexi had a chance to become a Commissar at his young age, but he deliberately turned down the role. He claimed that he was better off operating in the front lines with his fellow soldiers than "barking orders from the comfort of a velvet recliner like a pompous swine". Alexi got his wish, as his superior officer assigned him to a suicide mission on an icy planet named Corpeus. Whether this assignment was given out of respect or out of rage was anyone's guess. Age 22-30 During his mission, Alexi's 'Zeph team' was ambushed by an unusually sneaky group of orc commandos. Alexi would be the sole survivor of the scuffle, nearly losing his life from blood loss. He would wake up in a medical bay, where he would give his report to no other than Tarron Damos himself. Damos was highly impressed by Alexi's tenacity and suggested that he should work under him in the front lines once his wounds healed. Alexi agreed and was field promoted to lieutenant. He returned to the fray four months later with a new robotic arm and eye to replace the ones he lost. Once the war was over, Tarron Damos gave Alexi a blessed magic sword capable of destroying demons. While Alexi was skeptical of the existence of such creatures, he accepted the weapon nonetheless. For the next few years, Alexi made it his personal mission to sniff out the remnants of the enemy army. With his efforts, the Azures army managed to imprison several enemy war criminals. At the age of 30, Alexi was reluctantly pulled from service to attend a court hearing of his former commanding officer, Tarron Damos. Alexi could not help but scoff at the demonic conversing charges against Damos, believing them as superstitious nonsense that should have died out ages ago. On his way to give testimony to the court, he was suddenly approached by one of the accusers, who pulled him aside. The man attempted to bribe Alexi into providing false testimony against Damos, promising him anything he desired. Resisting his impulse to beat the man to a bloody pulp, Alexi declined and attempted to leave. In that moment, he felt a chill come over him, unlike anything he ever felt before. Turning around, he saw a shadowy cloud forming right next to the man. The man himself was changing drastically. His skin was turning a pale gray, and the white of his eyes turned blood red. "If you will not cooperate willingly, you will be forced to assist us." On impulse, Alexi drew the sword he obtained from Damos years ago. He originally brought the weapon as evidence of Tarron's good nature, but at that moment, he was hoping that it worked like Damos said it would. In a single stroke, Alexi cut through both of the menacing figures, each one uttering an unearthly howl as they died. Once the affair came to light, Tarron Damos's accusers fled throughout the known galaxy. With their disappearance, Damos was once again allowed to move freely. He decided to hire a group of mercenaries to track down the fleeing men. Alexi accepted Damos's proposal to lead these mercenaries, and bring Damos's enemies to justice. Age 31 Alexi would regret his decision almost immediately. Because Tarron Damos's name was still tarnished, no one with a stellar reputation was willing to risk their own careers with exception of Harahknivi. The only people to accept Damos's job offer were humans who had nothing to lose and alien creatures who didn't care who hired them so long as they were paid handsomely. Putting up with the crew of misfits, Alexi managed to track each and every accuser who had gone into hiding. He finished his search when he found Baasha, who was being impersonated by a demon. Once Tarron was cleared of all charges, the Damos family held a celebratory feast. Alexi was rewarded for his success with more durable armor, and a sniper rifle which shot further than his current model. Alexi would use this armor the next day when Baasha revealed his treachery and opened a portal to Hell. Alexi was one of the first to react, taking out his new sniper rifle and eliminating the larger demons. When Tarron Damos challenged the Demon commander, Alexi backed him up by targeting the demon's eyes and joints. When it seemed that Damos's forces would be overrun by the unending demon hoard, the plotting Velnoth took over the demon portal. He changed the nature of the portal so that a rival demon hoard marched through it. The original demons turned their attention back to the portal to reclaim it for themselves. With this distraction, Damos's forces were granted a short reprieve. Alexi used this opportunity to suit up into his new armor and outfit himself for the long haul. He joined Elizabeth Damos's unit in order to seal the demon portal. Alexi's abilities were pushed to the limit as Elizabeth's unit plunged into the demonic brawl. In the chaos, the group arrived at the portal where Velnoth was waiting. Velnoth sent a demonic brute after what was left of Elizabeth's Crusader priests who were desperately weaving a spell to seal the portal. While Elizabeth dealt with Velnoth personally alongside other mages, Alexi defended the priests from the brute. After slaying the brute, Alexi threw his sword at the sword-wielding psychic, Liander. He would use the sword to puncture Velnoth's jar, forcing him to leave the battlefield. With Velnoth gone, the priests were able to complete their ritual, sacrificing themselves to seal the portal. Age 32-68 Once the Baasha incident was behind him, Alexi would become the head general in Tarron Damos's mercenary force, as well as the head of his spy forces. In the decades to come, Alexi actions would become instrumental in securing the peace of Tarron's domain. At 57 Alexi would lead Tarron's land forces against the orc pirate armada which threatened to pillage Jika. With his tactics, Tarron Damos's mercenary force alongside the Azures military would conquer Krimsoun and eliminate the orc threat. However, the war took it's toll on Tarron's forces, nearly depleting them out of existence. For the next decade, Alexi worked to rebuild Damos's forces while keeping the hard-fought peace to last as long as possible. Work to accomplish this has been agonizingly slow for him, as his efforts seem to be sabotaged at the worst possible times. He believes that there is a spy among Damos's inner circle, but has yet to identify him, or her. Alexi is getting close to finding the spy but still needs to connect the pieces. Until he can find out who he can trust, he must suspect all of his allies, even old ones such Admiral Zachary.